


An Adventure in the Forbidden Forest

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy finds herself in Hogwarts meeting a fictional character she's been writing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I felt hard cold ground , I moved my fingers and found grass on the ground. That didn’t make sense at all, as I was quite sure I had fallen asleep on my bed while writing. I decided to open my eyes.  
As I did so, I became aware that I was lying near a row of bushes, turning my head I found a forest on my far left. I thought I must be dreaming, which at that time seemed to be the only possible explanation. But I was to be proved wrong in a short while.  
It was dark, no more than an hour after sunset. I stood up and turned to walk towards my right that I saw it. The magnificent ancient castle I always longed to be in, Hogwarts. There were a few lights on in the castle. I thought of the students and professors there ,which reminded me of something else on the grounds.  
I turned around again and found Hagrid’s hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I thought of going there, when I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way. It seemed to be coming from the greenhouses, but I couldn’t see anybody yet.  
A few seconds passed and a rather short figure appeared. It was somebody with dark red hair, probably a girl. As the person came nearer I was able to recognize her, it was Diana.


	2. Chapter Two

"Hello," she greeted warmly. "Can you tell me the time?"  
During the few seconds that took her to reach me, I tried to take in the strangeness of my dream. That was when I realized I couldn't be dreaming. I was conscious of my surroundings and every tiny detail was too vivid to be a dream. I didn't know whether to cry or scream with joy, then Diana started talking again.  
"Are you alright?" she said. "You look a bit pale. You must be freezing, with only your robe on."  
I looked at my clothes, I was wearing a plain black robe on my jeans and T-shirt. I searched in my pockets and unbelievably found a long narrow stick of wood, a wand!  
"Excuse me, can't you talk?" asked Diana.  
"Oh, sorry, this is a bit strange." I replied. "You're coming from remedial Herbology, aren't you?"  
"How do you know?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Um..." I didn't know what to say to make her trust me. I continued after some hesitation, "Somebody in the common room told me."  
She was still looking doubtful, so I tried a different approach. "I'm writing a paper on Gillyweed and I was wondering if you could give me some advice, one of the girls in my dorm said you helped her with her Charms essay. My name is Lucy, by the way."  
"I'm Diana," she said with a smile. "I can give you a list of books tomorrow afternoon."  
"Great, thanks. Where are you going? Not the Forbidden Forest, I hope."  
"Actually, I am," she answered confidently. "Wait, how do you know that?"  
"Erm, I heard Billy Price in the Great Hall at lunch. You shouldn't pay any attention to what he says."  
Billy Price was the other Ravenclaw Perfect. He always bragged about his skills and was constantly demeaning Diana out of jealousy. Most recently, he accused Diana of being a coward and went on to dare her to go into the Forbidden Forest at night and retrieve one of the hybrid creatures Professor Hagrid bred, which were a long way inside the forest.  
"It has nothing to do with what he said," she lied. "I need to find some herbs for a potion."  
"Well, I suppose that you wouldn't mind me coming with you." I thought she'd feel braver with somebody around her. If I wasn't dreaming, I figured that I'd better have a little adventure.  
"You can come," she replied after a few seconds.


	3. Chapter Three

I knew so much about Diana because I had created her, she was the main character in a fanfiction I wrote. She was a witch studying at Hogwarts, one of the best students in most of her classes (but obviously not Herbology). Her mother was a muggle, a high school teacher, and her father Alonso Williams worked in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. Her only sister, Zelda, was two years younger and in a different house, Hufflepuff.  
As I was deep in thought, thinking about all the fantastic things I could do as a wizard, when we reached the edge of the forest. Diana stopped and looked at me.  
“Professor Hagrid keeps the Murtskeins a little bit further in the forest somewhere near the Thestrals. Are you sure that you want to come?”  
“I thought you weren’t going on that stupid mission,” I answered, looking at her questioningly.  
“I don’t think it’s really a big deal.” She said. “Plus I can finally prove to Price that I’m not a coward or whatever it was that he called me.”  
“Okay then, let’s get moving. What are those Murtskeins you said?”  
“They’re half Murtlaps, half Puffskeins. They look like a furry ball with a lump. They’re not dangerous, don’t worry.”  
We walked in silence, but after a while I noticed a swift movement a few meters ahead. I turned to look at Diana, she was nervously looking around, which told me that she must have seen it too.  
“We’d better go on,” she whispered, “it’s probably nothing harmful.”

We hadn’t been walking for long when we saw the same thing move behind a tree. I only got a brief glimpse but it seemed to be a big silvery white creature. We looked at each other and waited for the creature to do something. Diana took out her wand, and I took mine out too, although I had no idea what to do with it.


	4. Chapter Four

A couple of minutes passed and nothing happened. I thought that the creature might be hiding from us out of fear, so I walked to the tree. All of a sudden, the creature emerged from behind the tree, escaping from us, deep into the forest.  
“What was it?” I asked Diana.  
“I don’t know,” she replied, “It looked like a horse. Maybe it was a Unicorn.”  
Whatever that was I wasn’t feeling very good about it, so I thought we should keep moving and motioned to Diana to follow.  
Several minutes passed as we walked in the dark forest, frightened by any sound and creeped out by the unusual shadows created by our wandlights. I was starting to feel cold, which unfortunately made me think of Dementors. I tried to convince myself that there couldn’t be any here, but I was terrified.  
“I think we might be lost,” Diana muttered. She sounded scared.  
“We could go back.”  
“I’m not going back!” she said rather harshly.  
“Okay,” I said apologetically, “which way?”  
She started walking and I followed her. We walked a long distance, and fortunately there was no sign of any creature. We couldn’t go really fast as many branches were in our way. Once, I saw a dead animal, apparently attacked and eaten by something strong and vicious. I didn’t think it was anything out of place, so we just kept going.  
After a while, I noticed that the trees were getting thicker and the trail which we had followed was nowhere to be seen. I was about to point this out to Diana when I heard something moving on the leaves and tree roots on the ground.  
Slowly, a huge spider-like creature emerged out of the darkness. Diana gasped and took a step back. The creature had eight eyes and a deadly-looking pincers. An Acromantula, I thought, how lucky am I, running into carnivorous spiders when I could be enjoying a game of wizard chess in the warm and cozy common room!

A few more followed the first, all clicking their pincers while approaching us. I didn’t need to turn around to know they were all around us. The first Acromantula came a bit closer and the rest became silent.


	5. Chapter Five

“You have trespassed on our territory,” said their leader.  
“We’re lost, we didn’t mean to…” Diana tried to say before being cut off by the click of the leader’s pincers.  
“They don’t seem to be really friendly,” Diana whispered to me. “What do you think we should do?”  
“Silent,” ordered the Acromantula. “You will be of use. You’re not fully grown, but still, the young need meat to survive.”  
He then commanded to the others, “Take them.”  
Two Acromantulas started coming towards us. There was no way we could escape. I remembered that I had a wand, so I began to think of a spell to cast. The Acromantulas were really close now, and I thought that was it, whether this was a dream or a horrible version of reality.  
“Merlin’s beard, are those …?” Diana was pointing to a point beyond the giant spiders.  
I couldn’t see anything. Then, something swooshed through the air, hitting one of the beasts in the eye. The arrow only made the creature scream, although it started retreating. More arrows followed, aiming for the rest of the Acromantulas.  
“Run!” screamed a voice.  
I was looking for the source of the voice, Diana pulled the sleeve of my robe. “Come on, let’s go.”  
About half an hour later, we were leaning against a thick tree, catching our breaths. We weren’t out of the forest yet, but I could see the light in Professor Hagrid’s hut.  
“I think they were Centaurs,” exclaimed Diana.  
“We should pay them a visit the next time we go on an adventure in the forest.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not setting foot in here again.”  
“I see. So you’ve changed your mind about getting a Murtskein, huh?”  
“Now that you’ve mentioned it, we could look for them.”

“Not again!”


	6. Chapter Six

In the common room Diana was surrounded by a few fifth years and several younger ones, being questioned about our adventure. Billy Price had sourly told Diana that she wasn’t such a coward after all. The Murtskein we had taken was sitting contently on a table, nibbling on a muffin left there by a student.  
An hour later, when most of the students had gone to sleep, Diana and I were sitting near the fire.  
“So Lucy, what year are you in?” she asked idly turning a page in a huge ancient-looking book.  
I didn’t know what to say, could I tell her the truth? Will she believe me if I did?  
“Nobody seems to know who you are,” she continued. “Are you even in Ravenclaw?”  
“I am, in a way,” I replied. “I… It’s hard to explain.”  
“Remember when you asked me the time near those bushes? I sort of, um, woke up there. Until tonight I couldn’t do any magic, I thought I was a muggle.”  
“What?”  
“I went to an ordinary school and learned muggle things. But the weird thing is that I had been writing a story, a story about you. I fell asleep in the middle of the story, right when you went to the Herbology class, and when I woke up I was lying on the ground in Hogwarts!”  
Diana was looking at me as if I was a lunatic. I didn’t know how to prove it to her. I just started telling her all about my life, my family and the friends I never had. After a few minutes, I was starting to think that she believed me, when the only other student in the room, an older athletic boy, got up and said, “I’m going to bed. You two should better leave too.”

I looked out the window. There were few clouds in the sky, stars were shining and an almost full moon glimmered above the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
